Love Games 2
by lifelover95
Summary: Love Games 2 started!
1. Love Games 2

Dear Readers,

I still hate PLL and Marlene for betraying, slapping, stabbing Emison shippers. Buti f you want I write Love Games 2.

There's a poll on my profile. The question is: Do you want Love Games 2? Tell me your answer.

The poll will close on the first day of December.

(If the yes votes reaches 100 or more votes I'm sure there is gonna be Love Games 2. If it doesn't reach 100 I'm not sure it's gonna happen.)

With love,

lifelover95


	2. Information

Dear Readers,

I had a very busy month. Firstly, I was busy with school. Then, I had a very bad cold. Also, there was work but eventually I have the time to announce that I'm gonna write Love Games 2. Unfortunately, I don't know when will I start but I'm gonna do it sooner or later.

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah or anything you have!


	3. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers,**

 **Here's Love Games 2! :D I told you I'm gonna continue the story sooner or later. :)**

 **It's a short chapter which includes Emily, Alison, Melissa. I added a new character to the story, Dr. Wren Kingston.**

 **Hope you like the first chapter of Love Games 2! Enjoy! :)**

 **Sorry for my English because it's not my first language!**

 **Reviews, Fav, Follow please!**

* * *

Melissa sits in a quiet room and she deeply looks into the eyes of her therapist. The therapist is looking right back at her eyes.

˝How are you today, Melissa?" Dr. Kingston asks

Melissa looks around the room before she answers. She can see the white walls, the usual desks, the chairs. Melissa had enough of this place. She wants to get out of here.

˝I'm fine today, Dr. Kingston. ˝ Melissa lies.

She's far from being fine. She feels terrible and miserable since she got here. She lost all of the control over her life. She was an honoured lawyer, a great sister until Emily Fields came into her life and ruined everything for her. She was the reason she was here and of course her fucking bitches, Alison and Hanna. She wants all of them to be dead by her own hands.

˝I'm glad to hear it. ˝ Dr. Kingston says. ˝I heard you had a burst of anger yesterday. How do you feel about it? ˝ Dr. Kingston asks.

˝I feel very sorry about it. The anger just came up on me. I'm so ashamed for letting happen to me, especially when I'm starting get better. ˝ Melissa says as a tear streams down on her cheek.

However, it's not the tear of regret or sadness. It's the tear of evilness and deception. Actually, Melissa doesn't care about her anger burst out because it was the part of her plan. She wanted it and she doesn't mind hurting the nurses at all.

˝How are the nurses? ˝ Melissa asks.

Melissa pretends crying, it looks so real that Dr. Kingston feels to urge to comfort her. She wants Dr. Wren Kingston to feel sorry about her. She wants use him.

˝It's just some scratches. They'll survive it. We're not here to worry about them. We're here for you, and only for you. I want you to come over your mental illness and I know you want it to. You want to get back your life so you need to prove that you're able to live outside of this place. ˝ Wren says.

˝I'm so sorry for being a terrible patient. ˝ Melissa says.

She makes Wren believe that she wants to heal. However, the truth is that Melissa thinks there's nothing wrong with her. She just wants revenge on people who made her life hell.

˝You're not terrible. Instead of blaming yourself let's focus on your state. ˝ Wren says.

Wren is completely aware of that Melissa never can have freedom. If she shows improvement in her condition and becomes accountable, she must go to the jail for killing. But Wren really wants help on Melissa that's why he keeps saying she can have control over her life again. He hopes it makes Melissa's state improve. After all, he is Melissa's personal therapist hired by Spencer Hastings for pretty good money. The only fact that bothers him is his attraction towards Melissa. When he looks at her, she looks vulnerable and loveable. It makes him want to hug and kiss her and love her.

Furthermore, Melissa is completely aware of Wren sees her more than a patient and she's going to use this fact.

˝Thank you for your patience. I feel that you really understand me. ˝ Melissa says and touches Wren's hand.

Wren takes her hand into his and caresses it but immediately lets it go, as he feels guilty about it.

Melissa is happy as her plan to escape from here starts.

Emily wakes up and sees Alison sleeping beside her. She's sleeping so peacefully. She looks angelic. Emily keeps staring at her. She's completely lost in her girlfriend. She's so lucky to have Alison in her life. Honestly, she doesn't have a clue what she would do without her. She needs her like air. She became a part of her, which she never wants to lose.

Emily leans closer to Alison and kisses her cheeks, and then she kisses through her arm.

˝Morning, sweetie! ˝ Alison says with a little smile on her face.

˝You're so beautiful. Anytime I see you, you amaze me with your perfection. ˝ Emily says.

˝That's why you're sweetie. Only you can say these sweet things to me. ˝ Alison says.

˝These things are only the truth and you deserve it. ˝ Emily says gives a peck to her lover.

˝We should get up. I have a lesson in an hour and you have work to do. ˝ Alison says.

˝You're right. Can we shower together? ˝ Emily asks.

˝You don't even have to ask. ˝ Alison says and they run hand in hands to the bathroom.

Alison is learning to be a teacher. This one is her last year in at the university. She can't wait to teach English to her future students. She knows most of the students won't care about this subject but hopefully, there'll be some who will care.

Emily didn't apply to any colleges. However, she found her place. She works in a motorcycle shop. She knows a lot about them. She has a motorcycle too. She can easily repair them or sell them to people. Emily loves this job and wouldn't want to give it up for anything.

After Emily and Alison's hot shower, they have breakfast. Then Emily takes Alison to university on her motorcycle. Then Emily goes to work in the motorcycle shop.

A few months ago, Emily and Alison decided to rent a loft together. This way they could live their own life together. Emily brought up the idea first because was always alone in her dad's house as he's always away from home. Emily always remembered that time when his dad was away and she was alone with her mom. Emily knows she never had the best relationship with her mother but she loved her and still does. She wishes she would show it to her mom every day instead of giving her trouble. Emily regrets her behaviour towards her mother. She really misses Pam. In addition, Emily thinks it's her fault that she lost her mother. If she didn't hook up with Melissa everything would be better and her mother would be still alive.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers,**

 **I know it took ages for me to write this chapter and I want to apologize for that. I'm really sorry but I am busy with school and studying because of my exams. I hope you can understand me. But I promise I'll write and upload the new chapter, hopefully soon. :)**

 **Love ya guys,**

 **lifelover95**

* * *

Spencer is sitting on her bed. She is typing on her laptop. Spencer is learning to be a lawyer. She always wanted to be a famous, powerful lawyer and she does everything to make her dream come true. She is doing her paper for her class and she has even higher standards than the teacher does. Spencer wants everything that does to be perfect. Moreover, she does want to be perfect in everything. She didn't even finish school, but already she was working with an honoured lawyer, Nora Vernon. Spencer applied as an assistant for her and after Nora seeing Spencer's results in school, she decided to give her a chance and Spencer's attitude and brain never disappointed her.

Aria is in the other room. She is making dinner for Spencer and herself. She swears if she wouldn't make and serve food to Spencer then she would forget about eating as she is so deeply working on her papers again. Aria is glad that Spencer is so ambitious and hard working. She is especially happy about Spencer's success. Aria loves everything about Spencer. Moreover, she supports her any way possible. However, she feels neglected. They didn't have a proper date for months and Aria misses Spencer. However, it's not a big problem. Hopefully, if Aria brings up this topic they can easily solve it.

˝Hey babe, I brought you dinner. ˝ Aria says as she gets into the room with a tray in her hands.

˝Thanks, honey. Would you put it on the nightstand? ˝ Spencer asks not even looking at Aria.

˝Of course. ˝ Aria says and puts the tray on the nightstand.

She stands in the room and hears Spencer typing. At that moment, she feels so unwanted and neglected by Spencer as if she doesn't want to talk to her anymore.

˝I think I'm going out. ˝ Aria says.

˝Okay. Bye! ˝ Spencer says.

Aria can't believe it, Spencer didn't even kiss her on the lips or on the cheek or said something nice, nor looked at her. Maybe it doesn't seem such a big deal, but it still hurts like hell for Aria.

Aria leaves the house and dials the number of Alison.

˝Hey Aria! ˝ Alison says.

˝Hey Ali! Can I go to your house now? ˝ Aria asks.

˝Of course, you're welcome here anytime. ˝ Alison says.

˝Thank you. ˝ Aria says.

Aria knocked and waited for Alison or Emily to open the door.

˝Hey! ˝ It was Alison who greeted her.

˝Hey! ˝ Aria says.

Alison can't take it anymore and hugs Aria tightly. Maybe they live in the same town, but they barely meet anymore. They missed each other so much.

Alison invites Aria into the apartment.

˝Is Emily here? ˝ Aria asks.

˝She's not. She's staying at her workplace. They're already closed but I bet she is repairing a motorcycle. She really loves it. ˝ Alison says.

˝So you know that feeling too when you get neglected? ˝ Aria asks bitterly.

She can't hide away her pain over Spencer looking completely through over her.

˝I don't feel neglected, Aria. ˝ Alison says knowing something is wrong with Aria. ˝Are you? ˝ Alison asks as she wants to know more about Aria's problems to help her get it solved.

˝I didn't come here to discuss my problems. I came here to talk with you about our lives and happy things. ˝ Aria says.

˝If you say so. ˝ Alison says, but she knows Aria could be deeply hurt, but she won't force her to tell her. ˝Do you want a tea or coffee? ˝ Alison asks.

˝A cup of tea would good. ˝ Aria says.

˝Fine. Come to the kitchen. I make us some tea. ˝ Alison says as she leads the way to the kitchen.

˝The place is nice. ˝ Aria says.

˝Thanks. Emily and I absolutely love this house. ˝ Alison says. ˝What about you and Spencer? Are you still together, right? I hope you are because you make a great couple. ˝ Alison says.

˝Don't worry. We're together. We sold Melissa's house and bought another house. We didn't want to live in that house. Too much pain and bad memories. ˝ Aria says.

˝I totally get you. ˝ Alison says as she trembles when Aria says the name Melissa.

Alison is afraid of Melissa and hopes she never has to see her again.

˝I'm sorry for bringing her up. ˝ Aria says as she sees the trembling Alison.

˝I guess it's okay. I have to get over of my fear of her. I mean she's locked like forever. There's no way she could hurt us. ˝ Alison says. ˝Not like she didn't hurt us enough before she was locked up. ˝ Alison says as tears get into her eyes.

˝We don't have to talk about it. Let's just forget that I even talked about her. I'm sorry ˝ Aria says as she sees the sadness in Alison's eyes.

The room is silent and Aria wants to change the topic very much.

˝How about we go on a double date tomorrow? If it's okay with you and Emily. ˝ Aria suggests.

˝Sounds amazing! I think it's for Spencer and Emily to meet again, after all they used to be the best friends. ˝ Alison says.

Alison and Aria start to plan the double date, meanwhile Emily closes the motorcycle shop. She gets on her motorcycle and rides to the nearest pub. Emily sits down at the bar and orders three shots. She feels every shot burn her throat and makes her forget about her mom's death, which she caused, and she is the one who can be blamed for everything that happened in the past. She orders more to make herself forget about the world.

Although Emily is drunk she gets home safe on her motorcycle. It could be her luck, or her motorcycle skills. When Emily gets home it's very late and there's no lights in the house. It means Alison probably sleeps. Emily doesn't want Alison to smell the alcohol on her so she decides to have a quick shower and just crashes on the couch.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 3

**The third chapter of Love Games 2.**

 **I hope you will like it! :)**

 **Don't forget to review, fav or follow!**

* * *

Emily woke up with a pounding headache and she still could smell the alcohol on her breath so she decides to brush her teeth before Alison wakes up. Emily doesn't want to explain her night out to Alison. It's better if she doesn't know anything about it. Hopefully, Ali won't realize that Emily has a hangover.

Emily is brushing her teeth in the bathroom when Alison wakes up. Alison sees that Emily's place on the bed is untouched. When did Emily come home? Did she even come home for the night or in the morning? It never happened before.

Emily goes into the bedroom to change into other clothes and sees Alison is awake in the bed.

˝Hey babe! ˝ Emily says as she puts on her shirt.

˝Hey babe! When did you come home? ˝ Alison asks.

˝Late, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up so I slept on the couch. ˝ Emily answers.

˝If you would wake me up, it wouldn't bother me at all. ˝ Alison says.

˝Fine. ˝ Emily says.

It's weird for Alison that Emily never even gave a kiss on her cheek. However, she always greets her with kisses on the lips. Something is so not right and she has to find out what is that sooner or later.

˝Guess who came here last night. ˝ Alison says.

˝I don't know. ˝ Emily says.

˝Aria. ˝ Alison says.

˝You mean the girlfriend of Spencer Hastings? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Yes. ˝ Alison answers.

Alison gets up from the bed and walks to Emily. Alison puts her arms around Emily's neck.

˝And what did you talk about? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Nothing important but we have a double date tonight. That's why I really hope you can come home earlier than last night. ˝ Alison says.

˝How come we have a double date? ˝ Emily asks.

˝You know, we were chatting and we thought it would be good if you and Spence could catch up too. I mean you were best friends but now you act as if she doesn't even exist. ˝ Alison says.

˝We're just busy with our lives. That's all. ˝ Emily says.

˝So it's okay with you then? ˝ Alison asks.

˝Yes. It's settled. We're going to have a double date then. ˝ Emily answers.

˝Great! ˝ Alison says. ˝I'm cooking breakfast for us. ˝ Alison says as she walks into the kitchen.

˝I help you. ˝ Emily says and follows Alison.

Aria is still sleeping in the bed while Spencer is packing her paper stuff into her bag. She will meet Nora in thirty minutes and she has to get all ready to provide her best look and talent.

Spencer is in a rush because she woke up later than she wanted to, but she was so tired from doing papers. However, it all worth for Spencer because she wants be the best lawyer and knows she has to sacrifice for it a lot of things she loves. But she is ready to sacrifice anything she has to do it to reach her goals.

When Spencer is ready and wants to leave the house a letter on the kitchen counter catches her attention. It's is from Aria and the letter says that she has to be at home for seven p.m. because they're going to have a double date with Alison and Emily. Spencer is not sure she can make but she will try and leaves the house.

Melissa meets Wren again. They are sitting in front of each other.

˝Get me out of this place, please! ˝ Melissa says. ˝I don't want to be here. Help me! ˝ Melissa sounds as she is commanding.

˝I do what I can but I won't promise anything. ˝ Wren says, however he knows there's nothing he can do for Melissa in this case, at least not in an illegal way.

However, the eyes of this beautiful woman in front of him are mesmerizing the man. They are beautiful. Also, they are teary. Maybe she really regrets what she has done in the past. However, there's no way they would let her start a new life outside of this building. Wren feels that she wants to give this amazing woman freedom. He wants to be her hero. He knows now he's going to help her and nothing can stop him. Melissa changed, he believes her.

Spencer is waiting outside of Nora's office. A client with her is very private about her things so she didn't want Spencer to hear her case. After ten minutes, the client leaves the office and Spencer walks into the office.

˝Is here case really so edgy that I couldn't hear it? ˝ Spencer asks Nora.

˝Of course not, every single time it's just the same bullshit. There's nothing interesting case now. Let me see your paper, then we can go to lunch. ˝ Nora says and winks at Spencer.

Spencer is happy that her role model likes and helps her that much. She is a big fan of her.

When Nora has revised Spencer's paper, she gently strokes Spencer's hand.

˝It is fantastic. I can't wait till you done with school and you can work for me in full working time. We're going to have a lot of fun. ˝ Nora says and stands up to walk over Spencer and touches her shoulder. ˝Let's go! I know a good restaurant, but it's far from here. We have to go. ˝ Nora says.

Spencer leaves the office first and Nora undoubtedly checks Spencer out.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers,**

 **I'm here again with an amazing new chapter.**

 **I really hope you will like it!**

 **Tell me your opinions about it! :)**

 **Love you guys! :D**

* * *

Spencer and Nora are sitting in Nora's car, as they want to go to have a lunch with each other.

˝I'm so excited to show you this place. ˝ Nora says.

˝I can't wait to see this place. You're telling me just good about it. ˝ Spencer says.

˝I think I have a very fantastic taste, so you can trust me. ˝ Nora says. ˝I even have a fine taste in women. ˝ Nora adds.

It confuses Spencer. Did she just hear right? Nora has a taste in women? What does that mean? Is Nora a lesbian?

Spencer knows they never ever talked about Nora's love life. Spencer never cared about it. Her main goal is just learning from an excellent lawyer. However, Spencer never would have thought Nora was gay. It seems Spencer doesn't have a gaydar. She could never tell it in a million years.

Nora sees the surprised expression on Spencer's face.

˝Did I completely forget to mention that before? I'm sorry I thought you knew. I hope it's not problem considering you are a lesbian yourself. ˝ Nora says.

˝Absolutely not. You just surprised me a bit. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Then everything is alright. ˝ Nora says and caresses a little bit Spencer's thigh.

Spencer knows now that Nora's flirting is not as innocent as she used to think. Maybe she could tell her off or it would be a huge mistake?

Aria is walking down on the street when she sees Emily next to a motorcycle in front of the shop where she works. Emily is stretching her arms; she is only in a tank top and jeans. Her arms are muscular, not very much, but it's still looks excellent.

˝Hey Em! ˝ Aria says with a grin on her face and she is blushing a bit because she was just checking out Emily Fields.

Emily turns to Aria.

˝Hey Aria! It's great to see you! ˝ Emily says.

˝You're lying. You were never a fan of me. ˝ Aria says.

˝You remember it wrong. You were the one who didn't like me and it hurts to admit but you were right. I am a terrible person. I made so many mistakes and I...everything that happened is my fault, only mine. ˝ Emily says with teary eyes.

˝You couldn't know then that Melissa is a crazy bitch. It's not your fault. It's Melissa's fault, only hers. ˝ Aria says and wipes of a tear from Emily's face.

˝I'm sorry, you just came here to talk to me and I'm crying here like a baby to you. ˝ Emily says.

˝There's nothing to be sorry for. ˝ Aria says and hugs Emily.

Emily hugs back.

˝You're so nice to me. ˝ Emily says. ˝Thank you! ˝ Emily adds.

Emily ends the hug.

˝Don't you want to come in? ˝ Emily asks. ˝I hear we're going to have a double date. ˝ Emily says, because she wants to change the topic and stop crying.

˝You heard well. ˝ Aria says.

˝I have to admit at first I didn't like the idea, but maybe it's not so bad at all. It's going to be great to catch up with you and Spencer. ˝ Emily says.

˝If even Spencer comes. ˝ Aria says quietly but Emily still can hear it.

˝What do you mean if Spencer even comes? ˝ Emily asks.

˝I feel like Spencer is neglecting me. ˝ Aria says.

˝How come? She was so whipped about you when she first saw you. She could stalk your Facebook profile for hours. ˝ Emily says as she remembers that great time.

˝Well, it seems it passed off. ˝ Aria says.

˝It's impossible. ˝ Emily says. ˝But if you don't mind a I talk to her about the issue. ˝ Emily says.

˝You can try it. ˝ Aria says.

Emily took Aria on her motorcycle, and then Emily went home to get ready for the double date.

Aria is stepping into a dark house. It can only mean that Spencer is not at home. Aria hopes Spencer won't forget about the date. It would be so humiliating for her. Spencer can't let her down. However, Aria is getting ready for the night. She uses makeup, which makes her eyes more beautiful, she chooses a black dress, which has a cleavage. She looks very sexy in it. She only hopes if Spencer sees her in this dress that she will want to rip it off her.

Emily and Alison got ready in time and they were the first one to arrive with a cab because Emily and Alison would like to drink alcohol tonight. However, Emily doesn't want to drink as much as she did last night. Her morning was terrible because of the hangover. She's happy that it's over. They are sitting down to a table and waiting for Aria and Spencer.

˝I met Aria today. ˝ Emily says.

˝Is she okay? ˝ Alison asks.

˝She is upset about Spencer. She is worried she won't come. ˝ Emily answers.

˝She told me she has problems but she did not specify them. ˝ Alison says.

Aria is sitting on the bed alone. She is ready, but Spencer is still not here. Aria doesn't care she's going to have an awesome night with Emily and Alison. Spencer is not answering her calls, neither her text messages. It's enough. She deserves a night out.

Aria arrived at the restaurant. She instantly sees Emily and Alison.

˝Hey guys! ˝ Aria says, pretending a smile.

˝Hey! ˝ They say.

˝Is Spencer still outside? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Spencer is not here. Maybe she won't even come, but I want to have an amazing night with you. ˝ Aria says.

Both Emily and Alison know that Aria is hurting inside very much right now, but they decide to cheer her up.

Spencer is passed out on Nora's bed. A blanket covers her body and Nora is watching her from the other side of the room as she is sipping her drink.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey! :)**

 **I'm sorry for not updating for so long time but I had exams which now I passed! :D**

 **From now, I'm going to update more often! Promise! :)**

 **I hope you like the new chapter of Love Games 2, which is a crazy ride! :)**

* * *

Aria woke up and looked around. Suddenly, she didn't have a clue where she was, then she remembered. She was at Emily and Alison's apartment lying on the couch. She felt a bit dizzy. She drank too much. She knew Emily and Alison were trying to cheer her up while they were eating. However, Aria didn't want to be cheered up so she just ordered the drinks after the other. Emily and Alison were so nice to take her to their home. They are real friends. There's no doubt that. But she's not sure about Spencer is in love with her anymore. How could she do that to her? Aria has been always supportive of her, but it's enough. She had more than enough. She truly loves Spencer but it seems Spencer doesn't love her anymore.

Aria hears Alison's giggle. It comes from the kitchen. Aria gets up and sees a happy couple making breakfast together. They are so cute and lovely. Everybody can see how much they love each other.

Aria wishes her relationship would be like Alison's relationship with Emily. They seem so happy around each other. Aria would have never thought she would be jealous of Emily because how perfect girlfriend she is. Aria can't even remember when was the last time she and Spencer had a good laugh with each other not even mentioning dating and sex. They are like strangers, these days.

Emily realizes that Aria is standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

˝Good morning! ˝ Emily says and leads Aria to the kitchen.

˝Morning! ˝ Aria says as Emily pulls out the chair for her.

˝We made a very delicious breakfast! ˝ Alison says. ˝You have to taste it! ˝ Alison adds.

˝I didn't even know you two can cook. ˝ Aria says.

˝We can but we don't like to do it. We just did for you. ˝ Emily says.

˝Well, then it's very nice of you! ˝ Aria says.

Aria appreciates the couple's effort to make her feel better. However, a nice breakfast won't solve anything about her relationship.

Spencer wakes up. She slowly opens her eyes. That room, this place, she doesn't know it. Where is she? She is under the covers and she realizes she is naked. What happened? Spencer looks around the room and sees her clothes on the carpet. She reaches for them puts on it as soon as possible but she still doesn't understand what is happening or happened.

Nora is in the kitchen making coffee for herself and Spencer. She knows Spencer loves coffee. She takes two cups of coffee in her hands when she hears noises from the bedroom. Spencer woke up, probably. Just in time for a coffee.

Nora walks into the bedroom and sees Spencer dressing.

˝Good morning, babe! ˝ Nora says in a seductive voice.

˝Nora, tell me what happened, please! I can't remember anything. ˝ Spencer says.

˝We went to eat dinner and then had a lot of work. After we drank some wine and finally we had madly made love to each other. It was amazing. ˝ Nora tells Spencer the story.

˝What? No! We didn't...or did we? It's impossible! I have a girlfriend! ˝ Spencer says.

˝It didn't come to your mind last night. ˝ Nora says.

˝I have to go now! ˝ Spencer says and leaves the house.

It's impossible, she would never cheat on Aria. She is the love of her life. She is the one for her. She wants nobody else. What will she do now? What if Nora is lying? But why would she lie to her? She is her friend, her mentor. It doesn't make sense. What is she going to do now?

Emily drove Aria home. On the way, they were talking.

˝How are you, Aria? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Considering the fact that my girlfriend became completely unreliable and still she didn't call me, I think I'm okay. ˝ Aria says as she is on the verge of crying.

˝Why didn't you call her? ˝ Emily asks.

˝She is the one whose fault is that our relationship, if that even exists, is ruined. ˝ Aria answers.

˝When she gets home, talk to her. ˝ Emily says.

˝You can bet that I am going to talk to her. ˝ Aria says.

˝I hope you're going to solve your problems. ˝ Emily says.

˝I don't even know. I feel like a break would be good for us. ˝ Aria says.

˝I don't think that would be the solution, but it's your choice. ˝ Emily says.

Emily and Aria arrived to the house.

˝Thank you for the ride! ˝ Aria says as she gets out of the car.

˝No problem. I wish you the best! ˝ Emily says and drives away.

Aria walks into the house. She is looking around for Spencer. However, she is nowhere to be found.

Aria is taking a shower and she is crying. She wants to blame Spencer for the doom of this relationship, but she is not able to do that. Aria only can think about what she could do wrong.

Spencer gets home. She feels dizzy. Her mind full of thoughts. However, she still can't remember what happened last night.

Aria heard the door. Spencer came home, she knows. She can't wait anymore. She has to talk to her.

Aria walks into the room in a robe as she sees a trashy Spencer, who is probably still in her clothes from yesterday.

˝Why didn't come to the dinner? ˝ Aria asks.

˝I was with Nora. ˝ Spencer answers.

˝Work, work, work! That's all counts for you! ˝ Aria says.

˝Nora said that...she and I... had sex last night but I can't remember. ˝ Spencer says.

Aria can't believe her ears.

Wren and Melissa are meeting again. They are in the usual room. Wren made his decision. He is going to help Melissa escaping from here. However, he doesn't want to say it out loud. He is afraid that the cameras are going to record his words so he slips just a piece of paper to Melissa, which says: I'm going to get you out of here.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Dear Readers,**

 **It's a short chapter but I couldn't wait to update.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

Emily is driving home alone after she took Aria home. She feels very sorry about Aria. Poor girl, she didn't deserve this. What could going on Spencer's mind for neglecting this kind, beautiful girl? It so doesn't sound like Spencer. She is the most responsible and reliable girl she ever have known and Emily was the one, who know Spencer really well. They were best friends. Emily was there when Spencer fell completely in love with Aria. Emily was there for them. She supported them; she always wanted the best for them. However, the only thing she wants now is to punch Spencer at the face for hurting Aria.

˝What did you just...? You and your mentor? ˝ Aria asks as she wipes off her tears.

˝I can't remember anything, Aria. It's just...I don't know anything. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Well, I could say the same. ˝ Aria says. ˝You've changed so much. You became someone else and I don't think that person wants be me in her life. ˝ Aria adds.

˝What do you mean, Aria? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝I think we need a break. ˝ Aria says.

˝No. We don't need a break. We can fix it, promise! We can! ˝ Spencer says.

˝You just said you cheated on me and you are neglecting me and I can't take it anymore. ˝ Aria says.

˝You can't say that. Together, we are able to make this alright. You know that. ˝ Spencer says.

˝I'm not sure about anything at all. ˝ Aria says. ˝I just know I need time to think. ˝ Aria says and walks into the bedroom and starts to pack.

˝No, Aria! You can't be serious. I love you so much! You can't leave me! ˝ Spencer says as she sees Aria is packing.

˝You forgot show me how much you love me, Spencer! ˝ Aria says.

˝I'm sorry, Aria! I need you! ˝ Spencer says.

Aria doesn't say anything. She is getting dressed and she is just packing her stuff.

˝You can't leave me! Don't leave me, please! ˝ Spencer begs to Aria.

However, this begging can't make Aria change her mind. She is determined to do this step.

Aria packed some of her clothes and without hesitating; she headed to the door to leave this house.

Spencer followed her, crying and begging but it couldn't make any change. Aria closed the door and Spencer leaned to it crying bitterly. Aria was crying too. She called Emily.

˝Hey Em! ˝ Aria says.

Emily could hear something was very wrong with hearing her voice.

˝Are you okay, Aria? ˝ Emily asks.

˝No! Could you pick me up? I broke up with Spencer. She cheated on me. ˝ Aria says.

˝I'll be there in a minute. ˝ Emily answers.

She can't believe Spencer Hastings, the best friend of hers, is capable to do something like this. This is so not the Spencer she knows.

˝Ali, I have to pick up Aria. ˝ Emily says.

˝You've just taken her home. ˝ Alison says.

˝Yeah, but she needs our help. I think she had an argument with Spencer. Also, she said Spencer cheated on her. ˝ Emily says.

˝I'll go with you. She needs both of us! ˝ Alison says.

They're both going to pick up Aria.

˝I can't believe it's happening. ˝ Emily says. ˝Spencer was always so perfect, she would never make a mistake and it seems now she can't stop doing them. ˝ Emily adds.

˝We shouldn't care about Spencer. She doesn't deserve it. We need to be there for Aria. ˝ Alison says.

˝You're right! However, I feel so angry with her. ˝ Emily says.

˝If you're so furious, maybe you shouldn't drive. ˝ Alison says.

˝Fine! ˝ Emily says.

Now for the rest of the way Alison driving.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! :)**

 **I know I promised that I'm gonna update faster but one of my friends had a life crysis and I wanted to help her.**

 **Sorry guys! :)**

 **I hope you're gonna enjoy this chapter!**

 **Love you ;)**

* * *

When Alison and Emily arrive, they see a crying and broken Aria with her stuff. Both of them walk to her. Alison hugs Aria, while Emily caresses a tear away from Aria's face.

˝Where's Spencer, Aria? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Inside. ˝ Aria answers.

˝Emily! Don't! ˝ Alison says, but Emily is already knocking furiously.

Spencer opens the door very soon as she thinks it's Aria. However, when she opens the door, she sees Emily, who is ready to punch her in the face. Instead, Emily just grabs Spencer by her collar and pushes into the ground.

˝What have you done to Aria? I thought you were better than this! ˝ Emily yells.

˝What are you talking about, Emily? You don't even know anything! ˝ Spencer yells back as she gets up from the floor.

˝I know enough! You hurt Aria constantly and you don't even realize it! ˝ Emily says.

˝It's not your business, idiot! ˝ Spencer says.

˝Aria is my friend so that makes it my business. ˝ Emily says.

˝Excuse, I didn't know that two of you were so close to each other! ˝ Spencer says. ˝Do you want to fuck her or what? Why has she became so important to you? ˝ Spencer asks.

˝Fuck you, Spence! ˝ Emily says.

Alison and Aria are watching the fight between Emily and Spencer and both of them is worried that something bad will happen.

˝You fuck every girl! That is your hobby, isn't it! ˝ Spencer says. ˝I bet you even cheated on Alison for a million times by now. ˝ Spencer adds.

Emily can't take those hurting words and she punches into Spencer's face. Spencer gets on the floor and Emily doesn't seem she wanted to stop. She straddles Spencer and starts to punch her with her left hand. There is blood appeared on Spencer's face and she tries to fight back. However, Spencer doesn't succeed in hitting back.

Alison and Aria are running towards the fighting girls and they're trying to stop Emily. Alison grabs Emily's left arm and Aria grabs Emily's right arm.

˝Take your hands off me! I'm not finished! ˝ Emily says to the girls.

Spencer's face is covered in blood and hopes Emily never goes to touch her again.

˝Calm down, babe. ˝ Alison whispers to Emily's ear.

˝Stop it, Emily, please! ˝ Aria says.

Emily stood up calmly. However, both girls are grabbing her arms.

˝You can let me go now. ˝ Emily says.

˝Fine. ˝ Alison says and they let Emily free from their grab. ˝Let's go! ˝ Alison adds as she leads the way to the car.

Emily and Aria get inside the car, while Alison is packing Aria's stuff into the trunk. Alison is the one driving.

Spencer watches as Aria leaves with Emily and Alison. She starts to cry again. However, her face hurt like hell. She's in pain, in physical and mental too. She walks to the bathroom and looks at the mirror. Her face is mostly covered with blood. She pours water on her hands and tries to wash it away. However, it may be won't be enough. She takes off her clothes and gets in the shower.

How Emily dares come here and fight with her? Her relationship with Aria is not Emily's business. Firstly, it's been long the they didn't see each other. Secondly, Emily never really cared about Aria and it makes Spencer wonder, why she would care about her now. It makes no sense.

Also, this situation with Nora is weird. She doesn't remember having sex with Nora. However, she could drink too much, but she doesn't remember drinking too much either. That's confusing.

Aria, Emily and Alison made it home. Emily puts Aria's stuff into the guest room while Alison comforted Aria, who was crying.

˝I can't believe this happened. My life just fell apart. ˝ Aria says.

˝Everything will be all right in no time. ˝ Alison says and hugs Aria.

˝I lost everything. Spencer was my everything. ˝ Aria says. ˝What if it's my fault? Maybe, I didn't make enough effort in our relationship. ˝ Aria says.

˝Don't even dare to say it! You did everything for that relationship. ˝ Alison says. ˝Come into the kitchen. I'll make tea for us. ˝ Alison adds.

Emily came into the kitchen.

˝Honey, my left hand is hurting like hell. ˝ Emily says to Alison.

˝I get you some ice on that now, later I'm going to bandage it if it still hurts. ˝ Alison says.

˝Thank you, babe. ˝ Emily says.

˝I go into my room. I need to rest. ˝ Aria say and rushes into the guest room.

˝I'll take the tea in the your room. ˝ Alison says and gives a pack of ice to Emily.

˝Poor girl! ˝ Emily says.

˝I can't believe what just happened there, Em. ˝ Alison says.

˝Spencer is disgusting. ˝ Emily says.

˝So are you! ˝ Alison says.

˝What do you mean by this, Ali? ˝ Emily asks.

˝You didn't even listen to Spencer, you just wanted to hit her while she's still alive. " Alison says.

˝I was just angry because of the way she is treating Aria. ˝ Emily says.

˝That is the other thing. I understand that you feel empathy for Aria. I do too. However, you acted as if you were here protective girlfriend. ˝ Alison says.

˝Are you jealous, Ali? ˝ Emily asks.

˝No, I just...I don't know. I'm just afraid I'm going to lose you. ˝ Alison says.

Emily stands up and walks to Alison.

˝You are never going to lose me, babe. ˝ Emily says. ˝I'll be always by your side. ˝ Emily adds.

˝I'm glad that you like Aria although in the past you weren't exactly each other's fans. However, I feel like you care for her too much. ˝ Alison says.

˝Ali, you are the one for me. I care for you the most, babe. ˝ Emily says and kisses Ali's cheek. Also, she Alison's waist around.

˝I don't even know why was I worried. ˝ Alison says.

˝Neither I do. ˝ Emily says and kisses Alison's cheek again.

Emily sits back to the kitchen table and stares at Alison as she makes the tea.

˝I'll take this to Aria. ˝ Alison says and she heads to the guest room.

She gently knocks on the door and opens it. Aria lies on the bed and Alison can see she fell asleep. Alison sees that Aria's face is red from crying. Alison is sure she cried until she fell asleep. Alison puts the cup of tea on the nightstand and leaves the room.

˝How is Aria? ˝ Emily asks.

˝She already fell asleep. ˝ Alison says.

˝What we should do to make her feel better? ˝ Emily asks.

˝I don't know what we can do. However, we must figure out something. ˝ Alison says.

Spencer is at home sitting on the couch and drinking whiskey from the bottle. Her hair is still wet because of the shower. She washed off the blood from her face. However, her face has still bruises and a busted lip. She holds a framed picture of Aria in her hands. She stares at it as she takes a sip from the bottle. She starts to cry. Moreover, she is getting angry. Suddenly, Spencer stands up and throws the picture to the wall. The glass instantly breaks on the picture. Spencer sips a big from her drink and kicks into the coffee table hard. She takes a last big sip from her drink as she throws it away to the wall, anger pulses in her veins. She fucking hates Nora. That bitch, she ruined her life and her relationship with Aria. Then that slut Aria left her. No, she's not a slut. She's going to get her back. However, she doesn't understand how Emily dares come here and fight with her. She's going to find her and they are going to have a serious talk.

Hanna sits on a bench and watches Craig as he play with his friends on the playground when Hanna phone rings.

˝I've found you, bitch! ˝ a man says.

˝Who is talking? ˝ Hanna asks but there's no answer.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 8

**My Dear Readers,**

 **I hope you're still with me.**

 **I just didn't really have time. I'm sorry!**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna continue the story. Always! :)**

* * *

Spencer easily could get to know where Emily works. That's why she is on her way to the motorcycle shop where she is going to have a talk with Emily. Spencer is in a rush and she has anger inside her, which is just waiting to come out. Spencer steps into the shop where she immediately can see Emily. It seems she is talking to a customer. There's a big smile upon her face, while she is talking to that woman. She always had that smile. She could always take girls into her bed with that smile. Spencer hates it with all her heart.

Emily notices Spencer as she stands not too far from her and a customer. She sees the bruises all over Spencer's face. Maybe she was too brutal. However, she doesn't regret doing that to Spencer because she deserved it. She deserved it for neglecting and cheating on Aria.

˝I'm sorry. I'll be back in a minute. ˝ Emily says to the customer. ˝What are you doing here, Spencer? Emily asks.

˝I came here to talk. I know fighting is your style, but I like the diplomatic way more. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Then let's talk! What do you want to say? ˝ Emily asks.

˝I just want to tell you that Aria is mine and always will be mine. We're forever and you are scum for making us impossible. You're so gonna regret that. ˝ Spencer says in threatening tone.

˝Should I be scared now? ˝ Emily asks.

˝I don't care if you're scared or not, just realize that you're in the way of Aria and me. ˝ Spencer says.

˝I don't have a clue what you're talking about. You were standing in the way of your relationship. Moreover, you were the one who ruined it. ˝ Emily says. I have to get back to the customer. ˝ Emily adds.

˝We're not finished, Emily! However, I think I can wait. ˝ Spencer says. ˝We're gonna meet soon! ˝ Spencer says as she walks out from the motorcycle shop.

Spencer is furious. She wants revenge on Emily. She had enough of Emily and her smug smile. Spencer doesn't even know why they were best friends for years, so much wasted time.

Hanna is at home with her son, Craig and her girlfriend, Eliza.

˝I'm so glad we're have time to be together finally. ˝ Eliza says.

˝Yeah, work was too much. ˝ Hanna says as she cuddles to Eliza.

˝The other day I had a phone call from an unknown number. ˝ Hanna says

˝Do you have any idea who could it be? ˝ Eliza asks.

˝Actually, I have and that bothers me. ˝ Hanna answers.

Spencer's next destination is Nora's home. Spencer rings the bell.

˝Hey Spencer! ˝ Nora says as she sees Spencer.

˝Tell me what happened, but be honest with me. ˝ Spencer says.

˝I told you what happened. We had sex, we both wanted it. ˝ Nora says.

˝I don't believe you. You're lying to me and you ruined my life with it. ˝ Spencer says.

˝How? ˝ Nora asks and Spencer can see in Nora's eyes that she is enjoying her destruction.

˝Aria left me. ˝ Spencer says.

˝Are you blaming me for this? ˝ Nora asks. ˝You know, it's not my fault, just like your face. Who did this to you? ˝ Nora asks and gets closer to Spencer and slips her hand in Spencer's jeans.

˝Stop it! ˝ Spencer says.

˝You don't want me to stop. ˝ Nora says.

Nora takes a hold of Spencer's shirt and pulls her into the hallway of her house.

˝Let me go! ˝ Spencer says, however she lets Nora pull her into the house.

˝Come on! It will be fun! Just like the last time! ˝ Nora says and kisses Spencer's neck.

˝No! ˝ Spencer says pulls Nora away from herself. ˝It's enough! I said no! ˝ Spencer says and slams the door as she leaves.

Melissa is sitting in front of Wren again.

˝In my notes I wrote that your state improved a lot and you are able to take part in the life of society. ˝ Wren says.

˝That's not enough for me, you know that. ˝ Melissa says.

˝I know. Trust me with this. ˝ Wren says. ˝I'll do anything.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, my loyal readers! :)**


	11. Chapter 9

**Dear Readers,**

 **I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you will like it! :)**

 **But don't try to kill me! Never!**

 **Thank you! :)**

* * *

Later, Emily arrives at home from the cycle shop, same day when Spencer visited her.

˝Ali, I'm home. ˝ Emily says.

Aria greets Emily.

˝Hey Em, Ali is not at home right now. ˝ Aria says.

˝Do you know where she is? ˝ Emily asks.

˝She's with her mother, they're buying some clothes, I think. ˝ Aria says.

˝She didn't mention it to me. ˝ Emily says. ˝What's this smell? It's very good. ˝ Emily asks and goes into the kitchen.

˝I made spaghetti with bolognaise sauce and meatballs. I know it's just a simple dish but I hope you will like it. ˝ Aria answers. ˝Let's eat. ˝ Aria says.

˝Shouldn't we wait for Alison? ˝ Emily asks.

˝Well, I'm hungry, I bet you are too, so I say, no. ˝ Aria answers.

˝You convinced me. ˝ Emily says.

˝Then, wash your hands. ˝ Aria says.

After dinner, Emily and Aria are watching TV together. They are cuddling.

˝I'm so thankful to you for letting me stay here. ˝ Aria says as she looks into Emily's eyes.

˝No problem, we're friends. ˝ Emily whispers.

˝You're the greatest friend I ever had. ˝ Aria whispers too and leans closer to Emily. Aria's lips are touching Emily's and gently kisses it.

After two seconds both of them stops and backs away.

˝We shouldn't do it. Why did you do it? ˝ Emily asks.

˝I know we shouldn't and I just...I just... it was so comforting. ˝ Aria says.

˝I have an idea. From now, we are keeping the distance from each other. No cuddling, no touching or anything like that and we never talk about what happened. ˝ Emily says.

˝Great idea! ˝ Aria says. ˝ I'm such a bitch. You and Alison are let me live in your house and...I don't know what came over me...Sorry! ˝ Aria adds.

˝It's okay, however, it can't never happen! Moreover, we won't tell a word about it to Alison! ˝ Emily says.

˝Fine! I'm really sorry! Just everything became so messy and you're the one I can lean on...I'm just thankful to you. ˝ Aria says.

˝Well, let's just watch TV and forget about that accident that happened between us. ˝ Emily says.

˝I'm going to bed instead. Good night! ˝ Aria says.

Spencer is at home alone. She sits in the dark and drinks a glass of whiskey. She is thinking about what should be her next move to get Aria back. Emily is a prick, she wouldn't help her, never ever. However, she needs Aria like the airs the breaths. She was so stupid she didn't realize that Aria wasn't happy with her because of the way she behaved. Also, she let Nora trick her. She just wanted to be successful. However, success doesn't mean anything without Aria, she is her happiness, her soul mate. Maybe Alison can help her. Spencer feels she needs to try.

Alison came home finding Emily sleeping on the couch while the TV is on. Alison put a blanket on Emily. She seems tired so she's not going to wake her. Before having a shower, Alison kisses Emily's face.

Alison is having a shower when she feels another body behind her.

˝Your smell woke me up. It completely turned me on. ˝ Emily says as she starts to kiss Alison on her neck going to her lips.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	12. Chapter 10

**Dear Readers,**

 **Love Games 2 is back with a brand new chapter.**

 **It has been a long time.**

 **I missed you and your revews as well! ;)**

 **I hope you like the story! :)**

* * *

Emily is in the kitchen making breakfast for Alison because she feels very guilty about the kiss with Aria. However, she doesn't want to tell her. After all, that kiss meant nothing. It was just a mistake. The night she spent with Alison made her realize the she needs her more than ever in her life. She is happy with her. Every time she is with her, she feels like the happiest person alive. Emily doesn't want to lose it for a stupid mistake.

˝Morning, Em. ˝ Aria say as she enters into the kitchen.

˝Morning, Aria. ˝ Emily says.

˝What's smells so good? ˝ Aria asks.

˝Just breakfast for Alison. I want to surprise her. ˝ Emily answers.

˝I know you are a great girlfriend. I wish you would be mine! ˝ Aria says.

˝Don't say things like that especially after last night. ˝ Emily says.

˝I am sorry, I didn't mean that way. I just wish Spencer would half as good girlfriend as you are. ˝ Aria explains.

˝It's okay! ˝ Emily says. ˝Well, everything is ready. I hope Alison will be happy and surprised. ˝ Emily says.

˝She doesn't have a reason to not to be. ˝ Aria says.

˝Thanks.˝ Emily says.

Emily takes the trey and walks into the room where is Alison sleeping peacefully. Emily puts down the tray on the nightstand and then she caresses Alison's face with her soft hand and kisses the forehead of Alison. Alison slowly opens her eyes and instantly smiles as she sees Emily's face.

˝Good morning, angel! I hope you're hungry because I made you a very delicious breakfast. ˝Emily says.

˝Morning, babe! I'm hungry like a wolf! In addition, you are the best girlfriend ever.˝ Alison says and kisses Emily's lips gently.

Spencer lies in her bed. She smells like alcohol. Slowly, she gets up and sees the mess around her. Everything is a mess, her room, house and her whole life. She lost everyone, who is important to her, the love of her life, Aria, her best friend. In addition, she has to admit she misses her sister. She has nobody.

Spencer gets up and takes her steps to the bathroom to take a shower, wash away the alcohol and make her freshen up. She takes on clean clothes and makes her way to the mental hospital.

Aria is at the park. She needed some time alone. Furthermore, she needed fresh air to clear her mind. In the past days, everything became a mess in her life. She knows she was not happy with Spencer. However, she is unhappy although she broke up with Spencer. In addition, she feels that she doesn't fit it Emily and Alison's life anymore. She thinks she should leave, mainly because of the events of the last night. She has to admit it felt wonderful that Emily cared for her. In addition, she has sweet lips, which were a blessing to kiss. Aria feels guilty because she actually liked the kiss very much. Everything is so frustrating for her that is why she is going to move out, to make everything clear in her mind.

Dr. Wren is talking to the director of the mental hospital. Of course, they are discussing Melissa's case.

˝Ms. Hastings' state has improved. I'm certain there is no reason to keep her here anymore. ˝ Wren says.

˝What makes you say that? ˝ Dr. Taylor, the director asks.

˝When her sister contacted me to help Ms Hastings as a professional psychologist I didn't want to take up on the chance because her case seemed impossible. I thought she was lost forever. However, she became better from day to day. She knows what she has done is bad and regrets it. She wishes she could wash away the pain what she caused for some people. In my opinion, she deserves a second chance. ˝ Wren answers.

˝Dr. Kingston, I see your point. However, I'm sure the forgotten the fact that Ms. Hastings killed a woman. She is a murderer and even if I agree with you, she still has years to spend in jail. ˝ Dr. Taylor says.

˝I think jail would only make damage in her state. I would only crash her soul and we cannot risk it. ˝ Wren says.

˝She murdered even if she was irresponsible at that time. There is no way you or even I could do anything to prevent her from jail. ˝ Mr. Taylor says. ˝However, Dr. Kingston, I believe you and that is only because you are the best in the trade. Although, I can do anything to help her after she left the mental hospital. Nevertheless, I'm sure you can. You can still contact and check on her. ˝ Dr. Taylor says.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
